Jusenkyo
by Kevin Joe Bays
Summary: The question and the answer you've all been waiting for. Why didn't Ranma just use the spring of drowned man right after he got his curse to be a girl?


Please feel free to read and review. Also, I am actively looking for pre-readers. If you are interested, just email me at stbays@yahoo.com for info.  
  
Chapter 1version 1.1cleaned up  
  
Hello, I'm the host. On with our top story.  
  
It's a burning question I'm sure we've all had about the poor souls that have fallen into the cursed springs. Why didn't they take the time to get cured while their were there? Take the guy, Ranma Saotome, for instance. He landed in the spring of drowned girl and the spring of drowned boy would have been his cure, but he left without getting it.  
  
I'm here to interview the guide to these parts and hopefully find out an answer to this mysterious question.  
  
"Sir, can you tell us your name?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok... Any reason?"  
  
"I no feel like it... Ok, I tell you. My name is Chuck."  
  
"Chuck?"  
  
"Aiya, is that not what I said? Fine, my name will be Bill then."  
  
"Um... Ok, how about we just refer to you as the guide from now on."  
  
"Ah, that is very good idea sirs. You no want to know my real name. It too too scary to think about."  
  
"Now, we're here to ask you a very important question. We're all wondering, just why is it that no one bothers to get cured while they're here before leaving?"  
  
"Aiya! Why I no think of that before?"  
  
"You just now thought about that?"  
  
"No sirs, I just make a funny joke. Actually there very good reason. It too too tragic reason."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"What would what be sirs?"  
  
"The reason?"  
  
"Reason for what sirs?... Oh yeah, now I remember." The guide pauses for a second to pull out a chalk board and a pointer. "There are over one hundred different springs, each with own curse. When one falls in, the body takes the form of what ever drowned there."  
  
"Yes... We know..."  
  
"Well then, have you ever wondered how cold the water need be to activate the curses?"  
  
"No, I can't say that I have..."  
  
"Well sirs, it very simple. You take the temperature of the water at the time you fall in and subtract ten. Then you get temperature curse is activated at."  
  
"Interesting, but you still haven't answered my question."  
  
"Really... I know that sirs. Now, let's say we use this young man as example." The guide suddenly grabs one of the camera crew and proceeds to tie him up. "Let's say this man fall in spring of drown girl."  
  
The tied up man was then sent flying into the spring and pulled out as unconscious young girl.  
  
"Wow, is he really a she now?"  
  
"Yes sirs, let me show you." The guide then removed the girl's pants to show the crew the lack of banana or coconuts.  
  
"For next step we throw young girl into spring of drown man."  
  
The pants-less unconscious girl was hurled into the aforementioned spring and quickly dragged out revealing a person that looked the same as before.  
  
"Ok... Care to explain why he's still a she?"  
  
"Oh no sirs, look again. It is now both." The crew rechecked and spotted the evidence. Just above the hole was the stick shift.  
  
"Poor guy. Not much of a man, but at least he made a great looking girl. Now tell us, why the heck did the curses combine?"  
  
"It's temperature. In order for one curse to over-write another curse, the difference in temperature has to be at least five degrees."  
  
"So then if you want to be cured, you'd probably have to heat the water up in a kettle right?"  
  
"No sirs. The waters are magic and can not be heated by man made devices or fire. The ground's natural heat changes all the time here. All you have to do is wait about two years and the water will be ready."  
  
"Two years huh... Anything else we should know?"  
  
"Yes customers. There very important thing. If Jusenkyo waters are over 90 degrees, make sure you no go near them."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because sirs, that when cursed springs reverse!"  
  
"Reverse?!"  
  
"Aiya, is too too tragic. Who ever get curses from cursed hot springs change with hot water, not cold. We have here at Jusenkyo only three naturally cursed hot springs which we kept boarded up."  
  
"Well, that's all the time we have for now. Thanks for tuning in. I'm the host. See you later."  
  
"What sirs? You no want to see cursed hot springs?"  
  
"I think we'll pass for now. Maybe next chapter... Run!"  
  
"Wait, you forget to pay me!"  
  
(I need some writers to help me with a big project I've started. If you've got some spare time, please email me at stbays@yahoo.com. It has to do with a new character that I think will shake up the fan fiction with a new angle.  
  
Thanks again for reading. Feel free to read and review [ideas on how to improve this overly short story would be great!]) 


End file.
